


Solangelo toasters and Mexico city.

by respnee, TheWistfulPhoenix



Series: 60x60 (Minute by Minute) fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Firewoks, I really hate toasters, M/M, Mexico, Toasters, Will did you have to bring the toaster on our honeymoon?, damn toasters, fluff with a little bit of crack (just a pinch), honey moon, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respnee/pseuds/respnee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic written minute by minute by none other than us :) We simply pic a ship, then ask random people (very random, we will ask whoever is closest to us, even if we don't know them) to give us a place, then ask another person to give us a random thing, like peanut butter. :) That one was super random. We then figure out on the fly how to work all there of those in. So, simply Solangelo, toasters, and Mexico City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo toasters and Mexico city.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry we know it is super short but the bell was about to ring to go to lunch :P respnee is bold, and TWP is regular
> 
> Also our tumblrs are who-lit-toph-on-fire (Respnee) and Freckledmary-motherofmarco (TWP) if you have a request you can ask us there too :)

"Damn it Will" Nico yelpted. "Toasters are the spawn of the Devil, you know that."

 **Will muffled his laugh, "I know sunshine, but this one is special, I had Leo make it for us. It wont scare the crap out of you." or that is what Will hoped, you never know with Leo.** For all Will knew, the toaster could have lasers, cataputs to fling to the toast out, and of course cup holders. Will kept his eyes on Nico's paralized eyes as he slowly slid the bread down into the toaster.

 **Nico sided eyed Will, "Only because I trust you Solace." He watched the toaster** aprehensively, trying to mentally prepare for the noise he knew was coming. Even though they were on their honey moon in Mexico, Will had always wanted to go, Nico wanted to kill him for bringing that blasted thing along. **Will was just about to warn Nico from staring at the toaster like that when it is about to pop but the toaster beat him to it. It exploded...** with Leo's voice yelling super loud "NICO IT IS ABOUT TO POP!" Will burst out laughing as Nico dove under the table. When the toaster finally flipped up and "popped" it was a small, pop, and then when Nico came out the asked, "Did it happen." Suddenly there was a loud **er pop and the room light up in colors of red and blue, Nico hid back under the table but this time Will joined him."**

"If there is one thing I hate more then toasters, Nico said, buriying his head in Will's neck, "It is those stupid firework attatchments of Leo's."

                "Me too." Will **kissed the top of Nico's head. "Lets just make toast on the stove from now on."**      

**Author's Note:**

> Same as the other, if you want one, leave us a ship, item (the more random the more fun it is) and a place. Could be a city or something like a water park, whatever floats your boat. If we know the ship, we will try our best to make you one :)


End file.
